The present invention relates to a curable organopolysiloxane composition. More specifically, the present invention relates to an ultraviolet radiation- or electron beam-curable organopolysiloxane composition which bonds well to substrates in contact with it during curing.
With regard to the art of imparting adhesiveness to ultraviolet-curable or electron beam-curable organopolysiloxane compositions which employ the reaction of lower alkenyl groups with mercaptoalkyl groups, an adequately efficient method has not been proposed up to now. Although in general curable organopolysiloxane compositions have good affinity for glass, and so may be satisfactorily adhered to glass, ultraviolet radiation-curable or electron beam-curable organopolysiloxane compositions which employ the reaction of lower alkenyl groups with mercaptoalkyl groups are completely non-adhesive in many cases.
Accordingly, when an ultraviolet radiation- or electron beam-curable organopolysiloxane composition which employs the reaction of lower alkenyl groups with mercaptoalkyl groups is used as a protective coating in electric or electronic applications or as a surface coating for wood or paper, the problem arises that it is easily peeled from the surface of the substrate due to its poor adhesiveness. Thus, the coating function is lost.